Surgical procedures these days tend to minimize cut of body tissue by utilizing advanced technology medical devices. Consequently, alternative suturing procedures have to be applied for addressing new substantially further complicated conditions facing the suturing procedures. In the procedure of anastomosis of the urethra and bladder during radical retro-pubic prostatectomy, for example, the attachment of the urethral stump to the bladder neck is particularly difficult and carried out semi-automatically by a surgical medical device. The prior art of suturing manually cannot be applied in these surgical procedures without further body tissue cutting that provides an easier access to the tissue area. The new surgical procedures utilizing for example technologically advanced catheters can be implemented by combining the insertion of catheters into body tubes, tracts or canals and thus restricting the required body tissue cuts. When these surgical procedures are being used, new technologically advanced suturing methods have to be applied for utilizing the advantages of the new surgical procedures to their fullest. Apparently there is a need for suturing devices capable of meeting the challenging conditions imposed by the new surgical procedures.